Winter Wonderland
by Kaychan87
Summary: Tori and her daughter run into Thor on Christmas Eve in New York


**Winter Wonderland**

 **Note:** Merry Christmas one and all! Here's a short fluffy piece for the holiday season! I only own the original characters!

* * *

Snow fell softly, blanketing the already snow covered streets of New York City with another sparkling layer. A young woman walked hand in hand with a small child, both of them taking in the sight.

"It's so pretty, Momma," the child gushed, sticking out her tongue to catch a snowflake while her mother watched on, a soft look on her face.

"You're right, sweetie, it is," the older woman said. Not a fan of snow, the woman could not deny that it was preferable to the last time she and her daughter had been in New York. It had been four and a half years, several months shy of the little girl's first birthday, that they had been in the city. The city looked whole again, just as magnificent as she remembered it. The only glaring difference was the giant glowing 'A' on Stark Tower. That tower had been the epicentre of the Battle of New York, a battle that had almost cost the woman her life and her child's life. She both hated and loved that tower. It had caused the world much destruction but it had also brought the Avengers to the world. The young woman's cheeks burned despite the cold as memories of flowing blond hair, armour, and a billowing red cape came unbidden to her mind. For the first time that night, she was thankful for the rosy glow brought on by the cold.

"Do you think Captain America is there for Christmas, Momma?" The little girl's voice broke the woman from her reverie. Her daughter was a huge fan of the leader of the Avengers; her biggest wish from Santa Claus that year was a replica of the infamous shield.

"Maybe. New York is the best place for Christmas. There's snow and ice skating and the big tree we saw."

"It was ginormous! A million feet tall and shiny!" the child exclaimed, waving her arms excitedly to try to measure the height of the Rockefeller Christmas tree. "Did the Hulk bring it for the city? It's so big, only he could do it right? Did Ironman fly the star to the top? He's the only one who can fly, so it has to be him, right?"

"Are you sure he's the only one who flies?" the woman asked, a smile playing on her lips as she listened to her daughter's rambling questions. She had seen the Avengers up close and knew there was a certain yet to be mentioned one who could fly without the help of a garish metal suit.

"It's now like Hawkeye can fly. He's just a person, not a bird, duh Mom!" the child replied.

The older woman held in a chuckle, knowing if her child was older an eye roll would have followed that statement. "I don't mean Hawkeye, silly." She was met with her five year old's blank look and she laughed softly. "What about Thor?"

"What about me, fair maiden?"

The duo stopped walking, sharing a glance with one another, shivers running down the older woman's spine. She had dreamt of that booming voice so often since her rescue. They turned around, their eyes widening, to look at the person who had come up behind them. The little girl tugged on her mother's arm. "Momma, it's the hammer guy!" she whispered.

The God of Thunder himself was standing there, watching the two tourists with mirth in his eyes. They glittered with laughter at the child's comment. "That I so, little one. I am Thor, son of Odin."

"Hammer guy!" exclaimed the little girl again as she began to bounce excitedly. "Is Cap here? I wanna tell him 'Merry Christmas'!"

"He is at the tower to celebrate your Midgardian festival," confirmed Thor.

"Momma, did you hear?!"

"I did! Exciting, isn't it?"

"Why aren't you there, Mr. Hammer Guy?" demanded the child.

"Elizabeth!" hissed the older woman. She smiled apologetically at her fair haired saviour, taking in his winter casual look. The jovial way he laughed at her daughter's antics brought the warmth back to her cheeks.

"Worry not, my lady, she offends not," Thor assured before raising up a bag for the two of them to see.

"Are those poptarts?" demanded Elizabeth, squinting to see through the plastic bag.

"Indeed they are, little one!" replied Thor.

Elizabeth tugged on her mother's arm again. "Momma, he has poptarts and knows Cap! Can we go with him? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

Before she could protest, Thor was crouched down in front of the little girl, smiling at her. "Is that your wish, little one?"

"We couldn't impose on you like that!" the older woman quickly said.

Thor looked up at her. "It is no imposition, Lady…?"

"Tori," she practically squeaked as she was taken in by the utter sincerity in his expression.

"Then it is decided!" Thor practically boomed again as he gracefully rose to his feet and held his large hand out to the little girl. "You shall be my guests for these holiday revelries."

Tori could not deny the sight of her daughter holding hands with the Asgardian warmed her heart.

* * *

"Lady Tori?"

Tori looked up to see Thor standing beside her, a mug of steaming liquid in each of his hands. "Oh, thank you," she said, looking away quickly to hide her rosy cheeks. She had been lost in watching her daughter meeting all her heroes and playing with the two children she been told were Hawkeye's. She and her five year old were sitting in the Avengers' tower on Christmas Eve like they were long lost members of the team. It was one of those surreal once in a lifetime moments she knew neither of them would forget.

"Are you not enjoying this evening?" Thor asked, his voice much softer than she had heard it all night, as he sat down on the empty spot next to her. He handed her one of the mugs, watching her carefully.

Tori accepted the mug with a smile. "Of course I am. Thank you for doing this for her. After the last time we were in the city, I was hesitant to bring her back… But I'm glad I did."

"Indeed, she was such a tiny little Midgardian then," mused Thor before he took a sip from his mug.

"Yes, just a baby… I… what?" Tori turned her attention back to the God of Thunder, her eyes wide.

Thor smiled gently at her. "Did you think I had forgotten?"

Tori shook her head quickly, her blush deepening with her embarrassment. "I just… it was so long ago and I was one of many…"

Thor set his mug down on a side table and turned to face Tori. "I have had a fondness for Midgardians for many years now, Tori, and every time I am here, I am continuously surprised by the strength shown. When I met you, your eyes burned with a fire I had never before seen in your kind. A fierce determination to protect yourself and the infant you carried close to your breast."

"Elizabeth is my whole world. I would do anything to protect her," stated Tori.

Nodding, the Asgardian reached out and took her hands in his. "That fire I saw then is still burning inside you even now. I admire your strength, Tori, and the courage you display."

The young mother gave the giant man's hand a squeeze. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't saved us. And you're still going out of your way for us. Thank you, Thor, for this wonderful Christmas," she told him before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey lovebirds, look up!" came a shout from Tony. Thor and Tori looked up just as an arrow covered in mistletoe hit the roof above them. "You owe her a real kiss, Big Guy!" Tony added, a mischievous smirk on his face. It was quickly wiped off when Pepper stole his drink from him, chastising his antics.

"What is that?" Thor asked.

"Mistletoe. It's a Christmas tradition that two people who walk under mistletoe together have to kiss," explained Tori.

Thor looked up at the mistletoe covered arrow, a thoughtful gleam in his eyes. "In Asgard, it is a symbol of peace," he mused before turning his attention back to name. With his free hand, he cupped her cheek tenderly as he leaned closer to Tori. "Your tradition is much more enticing," he said before kissing (Name) under the mistletoe.


End file.
